Field of the Invention
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method, and more particularly, to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method, which are capable of performing a predetermined game process on the basis of a position designated by a player.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-181934 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), a gun shooting game is known in which a target provided in a virtual game world is shot. In the gun shooting game, a target displayed on a display device is shot by using an input device for shooting (e.g., a gun-shaped input device with a gun-sight.
However, in the gun shooting game disclosed in Patent Document 1, a shooting direction is determined by a player performing an operation of changing the orientation of the input device for shooting, and a bullet is discharged in the determined shooting direction by performing an operation for shooting (e.g., by operating a trigger of the input device for shooting). Such an operation is a monotonous operation for the player, and lacks in fun.
Therefore, a feature of example embodiments presented herein is to provide a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method, which realize a highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player.
A first aspect of the present embodiment is a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon a game program that is executed by a computer of a game apparatus that performs game processing on the basis of a designated position that is set in accordance with an operation performed by a player with respect to an input device. The game program causes the computer to operate as: operation input obtaining means; designated position setting means; biological signal obtaining means; designated position change means; and game processing means. The operation input obtaining means obtains an operation input performed by the player with respect to the input device. The designated position setting means sets a designated position with respect to a virtual game world in accordance with the operation input. The biological signal obtaining means obtains a biological signal from the player. The designated position change means changes the designated position in accordance with the biological signal obtained by the biological signal obtaining means. The game processing means performs a predetermined game process on the basis of the designated position.
According to the above, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is determined in accordance with not only an operation of the player designating a position but also the biological signal of the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
Further, the game processing means may include shooting aim display means and discharge object discharge-display means. The shooting aim display means sets a shooting aim in accordance with the designated position, and displays the virtual game world in which the shooting aim is set, together with the shooting aim on a display device. The discharge object discharge-display means discharges a discharge object in accordance with the operation input, with a position in the virtual game world which corresponds to a position of the shooting aim, being a destination, and displays the virtual game world in which the discharged discharge object is arranged, on the display device.
According to the above, the position of the shooting aim that is a destination of the discharge object is determined in accordance with not only an operation of the player designating a position but also the biological signal of the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
Further, the shooting aim display means may change a position of the shooting aim displayed on a display screen of the display device, in accordance with the designated position change means changing the designated position, and may display the virtual game world in which the shooting aim is set, together with the shooting aim on the display device.
Further, the shooting aim display means may change a range of the virtual game world displayed on a display screen of the display device, in accordance with the designated position change means changing the designated position, and may display the virtual game world in which the shooting aim is set, together with the shooting aim on the display device.
According to the above, the position of the shooting aim and/or the range of the virtual game world, which are displayed on the display screen, are changed in accordance with the biological signal obtained from the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
Further, the designated position change means may temporarily change the designated position in accordance with the biological signal obtained by the biological signal obtaining means.
According to the above, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is not only determined in accordance with an operation of the player designating a position but also temporarily changed on the basis of the biological signal of the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation that temporarily becomes difficult to perform is possible.
Further, the biological signal obtaining means may obtain a cyclic biological signal from the player. Further, the designated position change means may change the designated position at every cycle of the cyclic biological signal.
According to the above, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is not only determined in accordance with an operation of the player designating a position but also changed at every cycle on the basis of the biological signal of the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation that cyclically becomes difficult to perform is possible.
Further, the designated position change means may start an operation for wobbling the designated position at every cycle of the cyclic biological signal, and may change the designated position such that a wobbling range of the designated position is reduced over time.
According to the above, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is not only determined in accordance with an operation of the player designating a position but also changed so as to wobble at every cycle on the basis of the biological signal of the player. Thus, it is easily recognized that the biological signal of the player affects an operation.
Further, the game program may further cause the computer to operate as pulse timing detection means. The game program pulse timing detection means detects, on the basis of the cyclic biological signal obtained by the biological signal obtaining means, a pulse timing in pulse or heartbeat of the player. In this case, the designated position change means may change the designated position from the pulse timing detected by the pulse timing detection means.
According to the above, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is not only determined in accordance with an operation of the player designating a position but also changed at every cycle of the pulse timing in the pulse or the heartbeat of the player. Thus, game processing is possible in which the pulse or the heartbeat of the player affects an operation.
Further, the biological signal obtaining means may obtain, as the cyclic biological signal, a signal relating to a pulse wave or the heartbeat of the player. In a first example, the pulse timing detection means may detect, as the pulse timing, a timing at which the signal relating to the pulse wave or the heartbeat, which signal is obtained by the biological signal obtaining means, represents a local minimum value or a local maximum value. In a second example, the pulse timing detection means may detect, as the pulse timing, a timing at which a contraction rate or an expansion rate of blood vessels reaches a maximum value in the signal relating to the pulse wave or the heartbeat, which signal is obtained by the biological signal obtaining means. In a third example, the pulse timing detection means may detect, as the pulse timing, a timing at which contraction acceleration or expansion acceleration of blood vessels reaches a maximum value in the signal relating to the pulse wave or the heartbeat, which signal is obtained by the biological signal obtaining means.
In any of the above examples, the pulse timing can be accurately detected by using the signal relating to the pulse or the heartbeat, which signal is obtained from the player.
Further, when ending an operation for temporarily changing the designated position, the designated position change means may change the designated position such that a designated position after the end of the operation becomes the designated position that is set by the designated position setting means.
According to the above, after the designated position is temporarily changed on the basis of the biological signal, the designated position returns to a position that is determined by only an operation of the player designating a position. Thus, after the temporary change, the operation of designating a position is possible without an uncomfortable feeling.
Further, when ending an operation for temporarily changing the designated position, the designated position setting means may set a designated position of the designated position setting means by using a designated position that is at a time when the designated position change means ends the operation.
According to the above, the designated position that is temporarily changed on the basis of the biological signal can be also caused to affect a later operation for determining a designated position.
Further, the game program may further cause the computer to operate as pulse timing detection means. The pulse timing detection means detects, on the basis of the biological signal obtained by the biological signal obtaining means, a pulse timing in pulse or heartbeat of the player. In this case, the designated position change means may temporarily change the designated position from the pulse timing detected by the pulse timing detection means to a time when a predetermined time period elapses.
According to the above, a highly entertaining operation that cannot be easily performed temporarily only for a predetermined time period from the pulse timing of the player, is possible.
Further, the designated position change means may set at least one of: a change amount by which the designated position is to be changed; and a period for which the designated position is to be changed, in accordance with the biological signal obtained by the biological signal obtaining means, and may change the designated position on the basis of at least one of the change amount and the period.
According to the above, the change amount by which the designated position is to be changed, and the period for which the designated position is to be changed, are set on the basis of the biological signal. Thus, a more highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
Further, the biological signal obtaining means may obtain, as the biological signal, at least one member that is selected from the group consisting of a pulse wave, a heartbeat, a sympathetic nerve activity, a parasympathetic nerve activity, a coefficient of variance of heartbeat, an interval of heartbeats, a respiratory cycle, an amplitude of the pulse wave, of the player. In this case, the designated position change means may set at least one of: the change amount by which the designated position is to be changed; and the period for which the designated position is to be changed, in accordance with the at least one member that is selected from the group and obtained by the biological signal obtaining means.
According to the above, the change amount by which the designated position is to be changed, and the period for which the designated position is to be changed, can be changed on the basis of the pulse wave, the heartbeat, the sympathetic nerve activity, the parasympathetic nerve activity, the coefficient of variance of heartbeat, the interval of heartbeats, the respiratory cycle, or the amplitude of the pulse wave, of the pulse wave.
Further, the designated position change means may set the change amount by which the designated position is to be changed, to be larger when an amplitude of a waveform of pulse or heartbeat of the player is greater, which waveform is calculated on the basis of the at least one member selected from the group.
According to the above, the change amount by which the designated position is to be changed is set on the basis of the amplitude of the waveform of the pulse or the heartbeat. Thus, a more highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
Further, second to fourth aspects of the present embodiment may be implemented in the form of a game apparatus or a game system including the above respective means, or in the form of a game processing method including operations performed by the above respective means.
According to the present embodiment, the designated position that is set in accordance with the operation performed by the player is determined in accordance with not only an operation of the player designating a position but also the biological signal of the player. Thus, a highly entertaining operation whose result cannot be easily anticipated by the player is possible.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.